Unexpected Confidences
by CN Winters
Summary: Maura and Jane become a couple but one Rizzoli is having a hard time with the news and finds help in an unlikely source.


Part I: Oops I Did It Again

Maura was lost in the sensations of Jane... again. She'd lost count after orgasm number five the night before. Although they managed to get through their shower this morning, before either could dry her hair they'd already tumbled back into her bed.

Still naked and wet, Jane had Maura stretched out across the 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, her long dark hair dripping on Maura, making her giggle. Jane smiled and shook her head violently back and forth, soaking the woman. Maura laughed openly until Jane's mouth enveloped hers in a searing kiss.

Without teasing or build-up, Jane reached down and began to stroke Maura's center. The doctor's head immediately fell back and she let out a strangled cry of desire as her back arched.

"Maura, are you oka-?"

Both women turned sharply, and frozen in place, to see Angela standing there in the bedroom doorway. Jane's mother never finished the word 'okay'. She opened her mouth — about as wide as her eyes were at the moment — but no noise came out. She closed her mouth and looked as if she might try to speak once more, but again it was just silence. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. She realized she was staring and quickly turned away before hastily re-shutting the door.

Maura looked mortified, but Jane laughed.

"Congratulations," Jane told her lover.

"Jane, this is bad. Did you see what happened?"

"Yeah, you left Ma speechless. No one's ever done that before! So again, congrats!"

"This is serious," Maura replied. "She looked... angry."

"Angry? What right does she have to be angry?" Jane said growing defensive. "She barged into YOUR bedroom. Serves her right to be shocked."

Maura began to get out of bed with an exasperated expression, taking the sheet with her.

"We're late for work," she said shortly.

"What's the problem? Ma sees us and suddenly you're... shy? You weren't shy last night, lemme tell ya. Hell, you weren't shy 60 seconds ago."

Maura wrapped the sheet around her tighter, looking even more annoyed.

"If you don't go talk to your mother, I will."

"Fine," Jane grumbled. "And the day started off so great."

Maura's expression softened and she closed the distance between them.

"I'm not trying to be difficult. I love you and I'm scared right now."

"About what?"

"You love your family, but they might not love me."

"Please. They all adore you!"

"As your best friend, not... this."

"And what is... 'this' exactly?"

Maura began to smile. "The best thing I've ever had, which is why I don't want to lose it and I don't want you to have to... choose."

"Between?"

"Me and… your family."

Jane sighed. "You're making too much over this."

"No, Jane. I saw her reaction. It wasn't just surprise."

Jane gently gripped Maura's shoulders.

"I'll talk to Ma, okay?" she said reassuringly before giving her a slow burning kiss. "You're worrying for nothing," she said as she pulled away and started to hunt for her clothes.

A few minutes later…

Once she was dressed, Jane headed toward the guesthouse. A noise behind her made her turn and she saw her mother walking to her car in the driveway.

"Ma!" Jane called out. "Hold up!"

Angela ignored her and continued to walk.

"Ma! Stop!"

She did stop this time, but she didn't turn around.

"Ma, I know you might be... embarrassed," Jane said as she walked around to face her.

"Embarrassed? No, I'm mortified. Is this the reason you've never settled down with a nice man?"

"What?" Jane asked. "No. I'm not a lesbian."

"So you just act like one by... doing that stuff with Maura?"

"Not exactly."

"So are you saying this is just a phase? You were curious; she was curious – it was just a one night stand then?"

"Ma, no. It's... it's complicated."

"Are you a dyke?" Angela whispered.

"Ma!"

"I mean I should have seen this coming. I just thought you'd grow out of the tomboy phase, but then again, you did the cop thing and then-."

"Ma! First, you had no right to go into Maura's house!" Jane countered in an annoyed tone.

"I was worried!" Angela shouted. "She's always gone before I head into the cafe so when I saw her car there I let myself in to check on her. I heard noises and thought she was in pain, so I went in. I didn't think I'd see my daughter with her doing... gay stuff."

"Gay stuff, Ma? Really?"

"Fine! Lesbian stuff."

Jane released a frustrated sigh.

"How long?" Angela asked. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"Two weeks. That's why it's complicated. It's… new… and no one knows, except you, which means don't go blabbing just yet."

"So you've... spent more than one night like that with her?"

"I said it's been two weeks so it's been about 14 nights."

"Every night?!"

Jane blushed. "Okay, 13 nights because I had a stake out on Tuesday, but yes."

"And it's still not out of your system?!"

"Ma, this isn't a virus, okay!? I love her! She loves me! Hell, you love her! You live with her!"

"In the guest house!" Angela replied. "But now I've got to find a new place!"

"What are you talking about?"

Angela shook her head. "I can't stay here, Janie. Not with you two... carrying on. A-and your father, what's he going to say? Oh, your poor brothers – this is gonna kill 'em."

"Kill 'em? She saved Frankie's life. And Pop and Tommy love Maura too," Jane replied.

"And I did until she turned my daughter gay. Oh sorry! Wrong term. Turned my daughter lesbian."

Jane now saw red. "Maura didn't 'turn' me into 'anything'. I can't believe you're acting this way."

"It's a sin," Angela replied. "It's unnatural and I want no part of it. The church is real clear about this one, Missy! Maybe if you spent more time at St. Mary's you wouldn't have forgotten that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to work and then find a new place to live."

Jane was stunned and just watched her mother walk away.

Three Days Later...

Maura and Jane were having lunch in her office in full couple mode, feeding each other bits of their own food over smiles and chuckles.

"You know? I really love you," Maura gushed.

"Of course you do," Jane teased. "I'm irresistible."

"And so humble."

Jane grinned and waved her fork at her lover as she finished the piece of food she was chewing. "I'm liking this mastery of sarcasm you've got going on lately."

Maura chuckled.

"Dr. Isles?"

They both looked to the doorway to see her assistant there with Constance Isles, who was leaning against a stylish cane.

"Mother?" Maura replied in shock.

"I hope it was okay to bring her here," the assistant remarked upon noting Maura's surprise at seeing Constance.

"No, that's fine, Nancy. Thank you," she told her. The woman nodded and left the trio to themselves. "I-I didn't know you were coming," she told her mother as she made her way over and they exchanged a slightly awkward hug.

"My apologies. It was a bit last minute and I didn't call because I didn't want you to fuss."

"So why are you in town?"

Constance paused. "I got a phone call from Angela yesterday."

"Oh god," Jane muttered.

Constance continued. "I thought this might be a conversation worthy of having face to face," she remarked. She then turned to the detective. "How are you doing, Jane?"

Jane was frozen at first. While there was no sign of malice in Constance's voice, Jane felt thrown by the casual question.

"Ahhh, fine. Fine. And you? How's your leg?"

"Doctors say I can expect arthritis at some point, but for the moment, I'm getting stronger every day. I only have to use the cane when I get tired," she said as she raised it slightly. "Thank you for asking."

"You, ah, mentioned Ma – my, ah, my mother called you?"

Constance nodded, her face unreadable. She then turned to Maura. "I truly didn't mean to interrupt, and from the looks of it, either you haven't found time to eat your lunches yet or you just started. I'd like to take you out, if that's okay." She then added, "Jane too, of course."

Maura didn't seem like she knew what to say. She finally said, "Ummm, do I really want to be in public when we discuss your conversation with Angela? Maybe we should stay here and I could order in something."

"She's not taking the news well, is she?" Constance asked.

"How'd you take it?" Jane asked gruffly. "I'm thinking not well since you wasted no time and hopped a plane here."

Maura looked embarrassed by the snapping tone in Jane's voice.

"First," Constance asked as she looked between both of them, "I've never been one to believe in rumor or innuendo. So… is what she told me true?"

Maura looked to Jane.

"We're at a disadvantage since I have no idea what she said," Jane shot back.

"Jane," Maura said diplomatically.

She paid no attention and focused on Constance, who still locked eyes with Jane.

"True," Constance agreed and then asked, "Are you my daughter's lover?"

"I like to think I'm more than that."

"Do you love her?"

"You know I do," Jane replied.

Constance began to grin. "Yes, I remember the chat at the gallery that night. Perhaps I should have known then."

"Known what? What are you two talking about?" Maura asked.

Jane cleared her throat and said, "The night of your mother's installation, you know, when she forgot to put you on the guest list and then spent most of her in Boston avoiding you, I might have…"

"What?" Maura asked concerned.

"Berated me as a mother," Constance said.

"You what?!" Maura asked Jane.

"Don't be mad at her," Constance said in a tone that seemed more like a plea than a demand. "She was absolutely right. She did something no other suitor of yours had ever done. She stood up for you; she said things to me that perhaps you didn't think you could say yourself."

Maura narrowed her eyes. "That's why you came to the bar and had hamburgers and milkshakes," she replied. Constance nodded. "She strong-armed you into spending time with me?"

"No," Constance insisted and then smiled. "She pointed out the err of my ways. And I'm glad she did. I enjoyed that night with you, with all of you actually, so please don't be upset with her."

Maura appeared as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"So you're not… upset that I'm with Jane?" she asked finally finding her voice.

"I know she loves you, but does she make you happy?"

Maura smiled. "Yes."

"Does she respect you?"

"She teases me a lot, but it's in jest. So… yes, she does – more than anyone I've known actually."

"Do you love her?"

"I do," Maura said without hesitation as she reached over and took Jane's hand.

Constance grinned at the gesture.

"I'll be honest. This isn't what I pictured. But…"

"But what?" Maura asked.

"It's always what I hoped for you – that you'd find someone who could be all those things for you."

Maura looked up at Jane in adoration a moment.

"She is," she said firmly.

"Wonderful! Now, let's have lunch," Constance said. "During which we can consider some ideas that might help Angela come to terms with all of this."

Jane raised her hand slightly. "You seem remarkable… okay… with 'all of this'," she noted as she moved her hand between her and Maura.

"Sweetie, I work in the art world. As a heterosexual woman, I am considered the minority. Unlike some people who make comments like, 'Some of my best friends are gay', I can say it and literally mean it… So what do you say? Burgers and milkshakes again?" she asked hopefully.

Maura moved to her mother and put her arms around her in a genuine embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered and tried to hold back her tears of happiness. "I-I don't know what to say."

Constance returned the hug and kissed Maura on the cheek as she pulled away. "Say you're taking me out for a milkshake," she chuckled.

"Hey!" Jane remarked, "Hamburgers, milkshakes, Champaign, caviar! If you can get Ma to lighten up, I'll buy you anything you want!"

"Keep being good to my daughter and we'll call it even," Constance replied as she led them out of the office.

Part 2: _Put a Little Love In Your Heart_

Maura, Jane and Constance were laughing as they entered the café.

Angela watched them and tried to get back to the kitchen to avoid them.

"Angela," Constance called out, making her stop and turn around. "If you're free tonight, I'd like to take you to dinner. Just the two of us."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I see," she replied gruffly. "Sorry, but you're not my type."

"Ma!" Jane snapped. Constance gave Jane's hand a quick squeeze and took a step closer to Angela.

"I'd like to talk to you privately," Constance told Angela.

"You're not going to convince me what's going on here between these two is right."

"That's fine. I'd really like to just listen to what you have to say about all of this. I feel as if we didn't get much of a chance to talk when you called." Angela seemed undecided so Constance pressed on. "How about seven this evening? I'll meet you at the guesthouse."

"How 'fancy' should I dress? You know I don't have tons of cash for the latest fashion."

"What you have on now is wonderful," Constance told her. Before Angela could change her mind, she pulled both of the girls away and said, "I'll see you at seven."

Constance then took both daughters by the hand and led them away.

"That's it?" Jane asked Constance once they were clear of the café.

"I got the answer I wanted. It's best to leave before she could change her mind," Constance said.

"She could always call and cancel," Maura mentioned.

"Not if I don't answer the phone," Constance replied dryly.

Jane chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked.

"You can't tell a lie without fainting or hives and your mother…she's kind of conniving. I kinda like that actually."

"Yes," Constance agreed. "I can be a rather shrewd woman, I'll admit. Let's just hope tonight I'm at the top of my game."

"But you told her you just wanted to listen," Maura replied.

"And I do. I just didn't mention that she'd have to return the favor," Constance said with a smile.

At seven, Constance rang the doorbell on the guesthouse and Angela greeted her.

"I tried to called," Angela told her. "I don't think I'm up to going out."

"I didn't get your message."

"Well, still, I think it's best if I stay in."

Angela tried to close the door, but Constance put her hand out and gripped the doorframe, essentially stopping her from shutting it.

"That's fine," she said. She then reached down with her other hand and picked up a paper take-out bag she had placed just under the doorbell and out of Angela's line of immediate sight. "I thought you might be tired after your shift, so I brought food. May I?" she asked, and practically pushed her way inside without waiting for an answer.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Angela said annoyed.

"Why would I? I love our daughters – both of them," Constance replied as she sat the bag on the small dinning table.

"I love them too," Angela challenged. "Although you might think that's a lie."

"No, I believe you love them too or otherwise you wouldn't be this upset."

For a moment, Angela didn't say anything. Finally she said, "When Janie shot Doyle and Maura was so mad, they started to fight and I…"

"What?"

"I got caught in the middle. I always told Jane blood is thicker than water and one night she wanted me to live up to that; to choose. I had to go with her and I felt really torn because…Maura feels like blood to me."

"As an adoptive mother, I can tell you firsthand, blood is overrated. Love transcends genetics."

"This is where you tell me it transcends gender too?"

"Not always, but sometimes it does."

"Like our girls?"

Constance gave her a slight non-committal shrug. "Why don't we forget about all that for now and just have some dinner?" she offered instead. "Jane said you like pesto and alfredo so I brought both – you pick and I'll take the other or we could split it half and half. What do you say?"

Angela grinned slightly. "I say let's get some bowls and eat!"

Constance smiled as she began to empty the bag.

A Few Hours Later

Angela and Constance were on the sofa laughing with a half empty bottle of wine.

"What did you do then?" Constance asked.

"I got out the garden hose and hosed her down in the backyard," Angela laughed and Constance joined her. "She looked like… what's the name of that clay army in China?"

Constance chuckled, "Terracotta Army?"

"Right! She looked like that! Covered from head to toe in this…gray clay and dirt. Great football game or not, it didn't matter. There was no way I was letting her step one toe in my house like that."

Angela laughed at the memory, but a few seconds later though, she began to tear up and her lip quivered. Constance immediately saw her reaction. Although she suspected what brought the change in mood, she moved into the topic gently.

"What's wrong?" Constance asked softly.

"I've been told my whole life that people who don't repent are destine to go to hell. It's hard enough having Janie go out there on the streets each day, knowing she might not come back alive. But this… this is about her soul, and Maura's soul too. It's about losing her for eternity. She's so stubborn and there's no way she'd repent for loving Maura."

"You think she should feel sorry for loving Maura?"

"Yes…No…I don't know."

"Do you believe they're hellbound?" Constance asked as she handed Angela a tissue.

Angela blew her nose and cleared her throat.

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe. That's the problem," Angela answered. She started to grin a little bit. "I gotta tell you something and you can't laugh."

"I won't," Constance promised.

"I watch Ellen sometimes and when the show ends I ask God to let her and her wife into heaven."

Constance grinned.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," Angela reminded her.

"I'm not laughing. I find that rather endearing actually."

"Well, she's a good person, ya know? She does stuff for people out of the blue and she treats others with respect. She doesn't deserve to go to hell. She's better than some of the Christians I see on T.V. I'll tell ya that! Why should someone like her go to hell when others who are so hateful get a free pass? I don't understand that."

"I happen to agree with you," Constance replied. "So how is she any different than Maura and Jane? They're still the same people they've always been, aren't they?"

"I know that and this whole thing has me soooo conflicted! I know the kind of people our girls are. I do! But I also know what the church says so I'm… confused."

"If you don't mind me saying," Constance began, "It sounds like your personal experience with our girls has you in conflict with the dogma of your church. The Christian faith, particularly the Catholic faith, have established beliefs or doctrines that are expected to be accepted without reason or evidence. The problem is, in this case, you do have reason and evidence to doubt the church's stance on gays. You know our girls are good people who deserve a good place in the afterlife."

"You said that perfectly."

"I just repeated what you said," Constance insisted. "I know that this must be very difficult for you right now."

"Jane and Maura don't understand."

"I do, even though I'm not Catholic."

"You don't believe in God, do you?" Angela asked.

"Let's say I could never believe in a God who would send Maura and Jane – or Ellen – to hell because they love someone of the same gender. I think too many people, and even particular religions, hide behind faith to repress others – be it gays, women, minorities. However, what I feel isn't important right now."

"What do you mean?"

"The girls know they have my love and support," Constance replied honestly. "They both love you and would like your support as well, but only if it's sincere. What matters most now is how you feel about them – how you really feel, deep down, because, right now, they think you believe they're horrible people."

Angela teared up again. "I don't think that. Like I said, I'm… confused about how to balance this all. That's all."

Constance cocked her head. "Can I ask how the other Rizzoli's are taking this news?"

"How's Maura's dad taking it?" she countered.

"He wasn't surprised too much. He said whenever he talks to Maura it's always, 'Jane said this' and 'Jane and I did that'," she replied with a grin. "She's been a big part of Maura's life for sometime now."

"Well, Frankie thinks it's great. He adores Maura. Frank Senior…pain in the ass," she muttered. In a louder voice she said, "He's been kinda out of the picture, you could say. But he just wants Jane to be happy and, like Frankie, he loves Maura too. And Tommy he's… he said he was jealous and Jane better not screw it up." Angela gave a snort and grinned, but then she looked morose again. "I'm the only bad person, I guess."

"I don't think you're a bad person. Maura and Jane don't either." Angela raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Okay. Maura doesn't," she giggled.

Angela grinned. "Yeah, Jane can hold a grudge. Gee, I wonder where she gets that from?" she said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Constance continued, "Jane loves you too. She's just… a very passionate, headstrong woman." She paused and appeared to be deep in thought again. "They compliment each other well, you know? They have a give and take; a push and pull with one another."

"Yeah, you're right," Angela quickly admitted.

"Have you ever seen anyone fit Jane this well?"

"Never," Angela replied.

"Same for me too. I mean I've never seen anyone fit Maura this well."

"Maura's a good fit," Angela agreed. "And Jane's good for Maura too – brings out her playful side. Maura, she has a way to cool Jane's temper… They do balance each other," she added with a grin.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"I'm not ready to say I'll support this just yet," Angela warned.

"No, I'm not asking that. I see the boxes in here and the girls said you felt you had to leave… Would you please reconsider moving out? I'd like you to stay here. I know Maura bought this house because of this guesthouse. She intended on it being a place for me to stay, but honestly, I feel more secure knowing you're here."

"I don't know," Angela said uncertain.

"How about this? Stay for one season – three months I mean. If you still feel completely uncomfortable after three months then move out. In the meantime, I really would like to have someone looking out for my daughter and I'd like that person to be you, Angela. Would you do that for me?"

Angela grinned. "I'm not dumb. I know you want me to see them together so I get used to it."

"That is one of my motives, yes," Constance confessed with a guilty grin, but then she began to look serious. "But there's another reason. Maura might be facing some incredible challenges soon. I'd like her to have a strong woman she can trust near her. I have every faith you can be that woman in my absence, despite your ambivalence at this moment. I'm entrusting you with my daughter's well-being and that's not something I do with just anyone. Besides, you know what it's like; no matter how old they get…"

"They're always your babies," Angela finished.

Constance just grinned and nodded. "I have a great deal of wealth, but she's my treasure… Will you guard it?"

"I love Maura," Angela answered.

"And I love Jane," Constance added.

"And they love each other," Angela sighed.

Constance simply nodded in response.

"I will, but on one condition," Angela replied.

"Certainly."

"Can I call you? Talk to you about this? Everyone thinks I should just get over this, but you…you listen to me. I can't say I'm ready to pick out china patterns for them, but…I just think I need someone to talk about this."

"Day or night," Constance said firmly as she patted Angela's knee on the way to pick up the wine bottle. She put some more wine in Angela's glass and then began to refill her own. "Now, it's my turn to tell you about Maura's 'backyard' adventure: She was convinced she found a dinosaur bone in the local park when she was seven."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a dinosaur?" Angela asked.

"It ended up being her first autopsy actually," Constance replied.

"What?!" Angela asked.

Constance nodded. "She found skeletal remains in a nearby park, but we didn't tell her the truth until she was 15."

"Are you kidding?!"

"No!"

They both laughed.

_Fin _


End file.
